


No winter hats

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Warming Up, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: A meeting with no winter hats can only be saved by a scarf.Когда встречу без шапок может спасти только шарф.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	No winter hats

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).


End file.
